Running away
by pegisister24
Summary: Ruby had a tough life. ever since the 'Insentient', Ruby felt thet something was missing. Will the d-team fill the hole? Sorry, i suck at summerys! this is my first story so be nice! (rexXoc, maxXzoe)
1. Chapter 1

Running away… if such a thing is possible I do it! But I can't. You know why… well there are three reasons why I can't;

Reason number one: I (now) live on an island and the only inhabitants on it are 10 people (if you count me). We also got six dinos living here (if you also count mine)!

Reason number two: If I leave then I will never see my brother and sister again! Don't you just love blackmail!

And finally, reason number three: if I run away then they try and find me!

I just can't win can I!? "Ruby…?" hearing my name, I snap out of my thinking state and look across. "Yea Laura… what's up?" I replayed to the pink haired girl while sitting up. Storm (my Szchuanosaurus) jumped up and settled on my lap. She layed like a cat that some evil mastermind would have as a pet. I was sooo temped to say 'good evening mister bond' while stroking the said reptile but I went ageist it. "Do you… erm… how can I say it… miss your family?" She muttered while shuffling her feet. I was taken back. Ever since the 'insentient' me, my brother and sister went to live here. But no one asked about my family before, never mind asking if I miss them. "Yea I do… why?" I answered. I actually miss them so much… who wouldn't! "Do you-" she got cut off by the door sliding open. " Ruby… Seth wants you." Zander said while gasping for air. I think he ran here don't you!? "Oh… ok" I said while picking up Storm. I then walked out of my 'so called' room and down the long narrow halls. I was thinking why Seth wants _**me**_. Ever since he adopted me, my brother and my sister (I still don't know why he did it) he wants nothing to do with me. Heck we were never in the same room… _literally_! Yet he wants me… something is not right.

Storm look up at me with her crystal blue eyes and give me the _'what's wrong'_ look. I just gave her a weak smile, hoping she doesn't see me regretting. She did. Storm reached up to my cheek and gave it a lick. It was her way of saying that everything is ok. I gave her a real smile (and that's rare!). Storm may be a dino but she is part of my family and pulse she has a big heart. I stop in my tracks. There in frount of me is the door… that leads me… to the most cold-hearted man I will ever met… Seth!


	2. The mission

Staring at the door, I let out a small sigh. "Here go's!" I muttered while pressing the button (which opens the door).

I strait away hear two people talking. "Are you sure, Seth? I mean-" "I am sure…When have I been wrong?" I merely snorted. When has he been wrong? Many of times! In fact, he even said it himself, as I recall!

-FLASHBACK-

"Ok Seth, Here is that research you wanted me to do" I sighed while holding out the pile of papers. Seth snatched the papers out of my hands like an eagle snatching up pray. His dark, sinister, silver eyes quickly scan through the papers. "Not bad-" is he "but-" guess not "you miss something!" He said with no emotion in his voice.

He throws the papers on the ground. "And that's not good enough!" He shouted at me. His emotionless eyes glared at me. "Don't you want to see your brother and sister again?!" He shouted with anger in his voice. I felt tears in my eyes at this point.

I hate shouting. It always makes me upset. "Of course I do!" I cried. Hot tears stream down my face. I hated how threats about my brother and sister always remind me about the 'indecent'. "Look at that… your crying! Crying?" he laughed. His laugh was dark and sinister, like that of a murderer.

Even more salty tears slid down my cheek. "Why are you laughing?" I demanded. "I was laughing because responable, reasonable people don't cry! In fact, they show no emotion!" He spat. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. This has gone on long enough.

"If I **am** weak then why did you take me in!?" I snapped. Seth look surprised for a moment but soon his lips curled into an evil, sinister smile. "I wonder that myself, Ruby… In fact, I think it was the worst decision in my life!" more tears stream down my face. How could he say that?

"Back then, I thought I could turn you into someone worth spending time with but oh… I was so wrong! I mean, I only been wrong a couple of times but… I was never THIS wrong!" I felt weak at that point. I hate feeling weak. I felt like I could break down but I can't. If I break down crying, it will make him think that he is winning.

I look down at the ground, not letting him see that he is winning. "Can I go now?" I whispered. "You may." He said. As soon as he said that, I quickly walk to the door.

-FLASH BACK ENDED-

From that day, I vowed that I will find a way out of here. Freedom for me and my siblings. "Oh… Why hello Ruby." I snap out of my trance for like the third time today. "Huh… oh hello Dr. Z and… Seth." I made the last part sound darker then I meant to… but who the hell cares!

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. I didn't want to know but I have no choice, do I? "Why yes! You see, we-" You… you mean you… not 'we', you. "-have an enemy team called the d-team. They are located in Japan and we want you to-" "sneak in and steal there dino cards!" Dr. Z finished. For some reason, he always likes to finish someone else's sentences. Its… creepy and weird but I learned to live with it. Storm look weary for a moment but I gave her a reassuring smile. "Ok… But, why me? Why not Rod and Laura?" I enquired. "Because they have already met them and know that they are with us-" It's not us… It will never be us… I will never be a part of this team.

"- sending you… they will-" "Never suspect a thing!" Dr. Z shouted, cheerfully. Ok 1. That's creepy and 2. That's WAY to cheerful for my taste. "Sooo… Wait! I have to go in straight away and steal the dino cards?" I said while piecing together what he wants me to do. Seth sighed. So he expects me to read his flipping mind or something!

That cold-hearted, self-sintered son of a – "No… just befriend them for-" "Now!" Dr. Z interrupted. Ok… Now I am wondering if he is on acid or something because he is really creeping me out! Seth rolled his eyes at him. "Here take-" "these!" Dr. Z belted out. Me and storm gave him the 'you should go the mental hospital, like right now!' look.

Seth handed my stone (the one that got took off me) back and a… cool looking phone. I stared at it like it was some sort of treasure before taking it. I did have a phone before but never something this cool! "The phone is for communicating and the stone is for any new-" This time, Seth cut himself off. All of us looked at Dr. Z. "What!?" He asked, a bit annoyed. "Aren't you going to, you know… Never mind." I muttered while backing out of the door way.

"Is that it?" I asked, pretending to be upset and bored out of my mind. But the truth was that I was jumping up and down on the inside. For a minute, fear crawled up my spine when i saw his face. One word describes it. Anger. But it disappeared, as fast as it appeared. "Yes… oh Laura and rod want to talk to you." He said, like he didn't care. "Oh ok… any way, good luck with the experiments –or what- and try not to blow it up." I said with a hint of sarcasm in it. Seth only grunted in replied. I bolted out and all the way into my 'bedroom'.

I grabbed my rucksack. I don't have much stuff so I took some clothes, my art supplies, storms sock monkey (she won't sleep without it or me) and my picture of my family. I looked at it for a seconded, then I forced myself to stuff it in the bag. Storm looked at me. Got my scrapbook from under my bed and placed it in the bag. Oh yea… I forgot about that. I stroked storm on her head, she purred in approval.

I was walking out to one of the jets when Rod and Laura stopped me in my tracks. Laura's head was hung down low and Rod kept on shuffling from one foot to the other. That's what he does when he is about to cry. "Hey guy's…" I shyly greeted. Oh boy, this is going to be hard. Ever since I live here, they were like a brother and sister.

They didn't respond. "Hey guys… it not like I am leaving forever and-" They cut me off by giving me a hug. I was a little taken back but I hugged back. "We will miss y-you." They both said in my shoulder. That's when I notice the wet patches on my shoulders. They are crying. Oh boy! Once they are crying, nothing will stop it.

We broke our little sad moment. They look still sad. "Hey!" they looked at me. I held out my hand. They both smiled and laughed when we did a group high five. That's when I realized that I will miss them crazy kids. After a long boring lecture from Ursula, a bear hug from Ed and lots of bad puns from zander. I finally got in the jet.

"You ready storm?!" I asked my long time best friend. She chirped a 'yes'. It wasn't in minutes before we were in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, FINNALLY we are here!" I whined while unbuckling my seatbelt. Storm was asleep in the passenger seat, cuddling her sock monkey. I just giggled at her adorableness and unbuckled her seatbelt. I scooped her up (not wanting to wake her) and placed her in my tatted, old rucksack. Getting out of the jet, I tied my long, hip length blond hair (with icy blue tips) into a high ponytail.

This is going to take a long time. I started walking out of the forest, when my phone rung. Thus causing storm to wake up and poke her head out of the rucksack. "It's alright storm… go back to sleep." I kindly whispered to the dino (who is on my back) while I took out my phone. The ring tone was awesome! It played Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup. "Hello…" I shyly answered, wondering who it was. "Have you got there yet?!" I heard a cold voice say. Would it kill him to say 'hello' or 'are you alright?'? I guess so…

"Well…" "No not yet but I am in their city." I replayed. I heard a sigh on the other end. "I will send you the address of the house to you phone." I heard him say, before hearing some typing noises. I looked around the city. It seems big and… crowded. I don't do well in crowds… "Here I send you the address and you should-" He grunted.

Ether Zetta point just got mugged, Seth was murdered or Rod and Laura happened. "Hey! R!" I heard Rod voice chime in. For some reason, Rod and Laura always liked to call me 'R' or 'Gem'. I don't know why so I went with it. "Hey, Rod… Eeerrrmm… what happened to Seth? It sounded like you killed him or something." I questioned while crossing a road. I am lucky that the phone is distracting me otherwise… let's just say it won't go well. I heard two giggles. "We push him out of the way." Laura said like it happened all of the time.

I giggled. Whenever Seth got in the way of those two, they always push him which was normal to them. "Oh ok! I am just surprized that he hasn't killed you guys yet!" I joked while looking for the address .I hears laughter. "Sooo… Have you met them?" Rod asks. "No… why?" "No reason" Laura replayed. What are they hiding? I thought while looking at the sky. It started raining. "I wish I got a hoodie." I mumbled, forgetting that I am on the phone. "What was that, Gem?" Laura asks, confused. "Oh…nothing…Look I got to go now bye!" I ended the call before they could ask why. It was raining like… buckets loads!

Oh no… Shit! I forgot to ask them what the D-team is like! I mentally face palm myself. Oh well… guess I will find out. Stopping by a lamp post, I looked around. I can't see anything. Suddenly something bumped into me, causing me to bang my head on the lamp post. All I saw was three shadows above me and they were talking? One of the shadows leaned down to me. I felt something warm go round my waist. I don't care where they might take me. This person is warming me up.


End file.
